It is known that precious, semi-precious or synthetic stones can be crimped using claws, grains or rails. Conventional crimping by assembling a natural stone, such as diamond or emerald, in a setting by means of claws generally requires dimensional control of close to 5/100 of the size of the stones. For this reason, this type of crimping is not compatible with that of mass produced, low-cost crimped stones, for their part using stones with greater precision, of close to 1/100, such as synthetic diamond, zircon and ruby.